


The Common Cold

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito has the cold, Asami tries to work around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Common Cold

"Achoo!"

Asami folded the edge of the newspaper he was reading in favor of watching his younger lover walk into the living area wearing one of his pajama shirts and briefs. With one eyebrow raised he watched the signs of another oncoming sneeze, barely phased when Akihito conveniently forgot to cover his mouth and nose.

"Do I need to call the cleaners?" Asami asked, imagining all the snot Akihito must have passed to whatever surface was before him.

"What?" Akihito asked dazed after turning droopy eyes towards Asami.

Asami folded the paper before resting it on the coffee table beside him. "You have a cold, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No, I need something to drink," Akihito answered before walking sloppily into the kitchen. He could feel Asami following him and he wished he had the strength to shout at the older man, but right now all that was on his mind was wetting his parched throat.

Asami watched Akihito shakily stand on his tip toes and reach his hand up to the top of the open cabinet for a glass. He hurried over and pulled it out for him to prevent him from falling over.

"I've had enough of your kind of help, give me that," Akihito cursed before grabbing the glass and filling it with water from the tap.

Asami smirked, "I know sweating is good for colds, so I figured if I fuck you hard enough it would help."

Akihito spit the water in his mouth out because of an oncoming cross between a choke and a cough, causing Asami to have to shield his face with one of his hands. He hit his chest repeatedly with one hand when he started coughing uncontrollably.

Asami quickly took the glass from Akihito so he wouldn't have the chance to drop it.

Akihito sighed. "You're the reason I'm like this; I could have drowned in your sperms last night." Another sneeze.

"It wasn't that much, you were just over sensitive from being sick," Asami answered smugly.

Akihito rolled his eyes, "You're the only person I know that would fuck a sick person, bastard."

Asami handed his lover a box of Kleenex sitting on a table close by. Akihito extracted a sheet and sneezed into it before using it to wipe his nose.

"I don't _fuck_ sick people as you so eloquently put it…." Asami answered. "…but I'll fuck a sick Akihito every chance I can get."

Akihito threw the box of Kleenex right at Asami's head, pouting when he caught it with his hands because in his mind he just threw a brick weighing a ton.

"I need to go back to bed, come here," Akihito instructed before waving Asami over. When the older man stood before him he wrapped both hands around his shoulders and jumped into his arms.

Asami held Akihito bridal style and proceeded to walk out the kitchen with him. When they reached the bedroom he gently deposited his lover on the bed before reaching for the alcohol on the dresser close by.

Akihito settled himself comfortably into the bed before muttering, "Don't get any ideas 'cause your protein shots aren't good for squat."

Asami smiled, "Maybe another shot would do the trick."

Akihito sighed tiredly, "I hate you. My ass especially hates you."

"We both know that isn't true," Asami teased before rubbing some of the alcohol on Akihito's forehead and neck. He suddenly clamped his hand over the other's nose.

Akihito was not amused. "What the hell are you trying to do?" the younger man asked between gasp and coughs. The alcohol had burned his already stuffy nose.

"It will help clear your nasal passage," Asami answered.

"I thought that was what the Vicks was for?" Akihito asked before pulling Asami down to sit beside him. When the older man did sit down he rested his head on his leg.

"I thought you weren't planning on giving me ideas?" Asami asked amused.

"My mouth isn't _that_ close to your crotch," Akihito answered coyly.

Asami ran a hand gently through Akihito's strands, "That's debatable."

"Whatever, just leave me the hell alone to get better."

Asami did want to leave Akihito alone, but just like last night he was tempted by the other's exposed ass after the shirt rode up, teasing him with endless creamy, flawless skin. It wasn't helping to keep his libido down when he remembered how he positioned his lover the night before; on the floor, against the wall, on the top of his head. He was surprised he wasn't complaining about his back.

Akihito rubbed the small of his back before muttering, "Damn it, my lower back hurts thanks to you."

Bingo.

"Let me give you a massage," Asami offered before standing up and positioning Akihito on his stomach.

Akihito planted his hands under his head before sighing contentedly. He felt when Asami straddled his ass before palming along his spine with both thumbs. The desired effect was so ethereal he couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that passed his lips.

"Now that's what I like to hear," Asami whispered seductively in his ear and Akihito didn't have the voice or the will to answer. When Asami's dexterous hands reached his shoulders and started kneading his sore muscles he all but melted under him.

Some things were sweeter than candy.

Akihito's lint was affecting Asami in a way he knew his younger lover wouldn't have liked but that's what always happened, and then Akihito would blame him as if he suddenly became hard all on his own. If only he knew the effect he had on him.

With his hands massaging the younger's shoulder blades; Asami brought his head down and kiss the back of Akihito's neck gently.

"Stop it, Achoo!" Akihito chastised. "I knew it was you I am allergic to."

Asami stopped what he was doing and positioned himself on his side beside his lover. "Whatever you say, Akihito."

Akihito wouldn't admit it out loud but it made him feel really good when Asami wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close so they were against each other. He was comfortable enough, besides the occasional sneezing, to want to fall asleep. He inwardly groaned when a moment later Asami's hand on his stomach started wandering casually downwards.

"Asami, I want to rest."

The man's hand was now lightly rubbing over his crotch.

"Asami, will you stop?" Achoo!

Now his balls were being fondled.

"Shit."

Akihito grabbed the hand now crawling inside his brief but Asami apparently decided he would feel him up one way or another.

"What the hell are doing? I'm sick dammit!" Akihito cursed while trying to remove the man's hand, but now that he was being stroked so expertly he wasn't trying as hard as he knew he should have been.

"Asami…you pervert." Achoo!

Despite being weak, the feeling of Asami roughly pushing down his underwear and widening his legs by placing one on his own had him feeling excited, leading him to become rock hard in the man's grasp. When Asami started pumping roughly against his engorged length all he could do was close his eyes and pray for deliverance from such a man; such a skilled man; such a perverted skilled man.

He should have been able to resist but like every other time, he couldn't.

"A…sami," Akihito moaned when his sexual awareness kept heightening with each stroke and each skilled touch all over his genitals. His hips jerked undulated and all he could do was hang his mouth open because he couldn't breathe through his nose; from the shortness of breath and the cold.

And not breathing through his nose inevitably led to a heavy sneeze; right when he was about to come.

*******VF*******

Asami had one hand palm flat against Akihito's chest while the other stroked him as hard as he could, wanting him to come so he could see the erotic expression on his face. Akihito was sick enough so he wouldn't pester him about sex, maybe, but he wasn't too sick for a hand job. He made fast work of his movements, making sure to alternately squeeze and pinch the head of Akihito's cock before stroking him once again. He especially enjoyed the erotic sounds leaving his lover's mouth and the way he squeezed his eyes shut with his mouth hanging open. He felt Akihito's muscles tense while he tried to moved in tandem with his strokes, and he knew he was about to come.

The tell tale sign was when Akihito seemed to have stopped breathing and his body stiffened. He was waiting for him to ejaculate, to release all over the bed but all he got was a sneeze so loud his lover flew out of his arms and rolled off the bed to hit the floor with a loud thud.

Asami raised an eyebrow before peering over the side of the bed at his lover, who was sprawled on his back with both hands by his head and his flaccid cock nestled against his open thigh. "Are you alright?"

Akihito's eyes were closed and he decided not to open them. "Asami, pass me a blanket cause I'm sleeping on the floor."

Asami sighed; there went his chance of giving Akihito another protein shot in the hopes of curing his cold.

"ACHOO!"


End file.
